Undying Relationship
by annpar2009
Summary: What IF? Skyfire never betrayed Starscream after waking up from his ice slumber? Find out in this story if you are interested.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh, the work goes well," Megatron declared and added "Soon we will all the energon cubes we need."

"Then we will soon return to Cybertron and leave this planet behind us," Starscream mused.

"Yes Starscream, unless we are foolish enough to be...Careless. Seize thoese Autobots!" Megatron ordered as he pointed to the other side of the ice cave.

Thundercracker and Skywarp came right away and pointed their weapons at Ratchet's group as they where trapped.

"Let me dispose of these lowly Autobots," Starscream insisted, it was naturally his job to do so as SIC.

"No Starscream," the grey mech said and looked behind his Second in Command at the shuttle. "I believe that honour will go to Skyfire."

Starscream optic almost widen, he knew the shuttle well and doubt he would harm anything that wasn't a treat.

Skyfire walked forward to his leader and then looked at the Autobots. This didn't seem at all right, yes they are at war but still, this was everything against his nature.

"I'm a scientist, not an executioner!" Skyfire told him.

"You will do as I say Skyfire, I order you to dispose of these Autobot's NOW!" Megatron ordered impatiently.

"I will not, they have done nothing wrong," Skyfore declared, looking down at his leader.

"But you have, consider this your punishment!" Megatron quickly raise his arm with the fusion cannon and before anyone in the cave could react, he shot the shuttle in the chest and then quickly turned his weapon at the Autobot's and blasted them away.

Seeing the shattered part's of the former Autobots laying around put a grin to the war lords face plates.

Starscream stood there a bit frozen and shocked of what he just witnessed, after all the years serving under Megatron he never seen his leader beat down or shot anyone but himself, this was unexpected.

"Make sure he doesn't step out of line again Stasrcream," and with that Megatron walked his way out for the cave and headed outside to join the rest of his army.

"That F#%&?%! How dare He!" Starscream yelled furiously, never in his life had he hated Megatron as he does right now, every circuit in his body screamed for revenge if not to kill him and send him to the pit.

"S-sta-rr- scre- mm" Skyfire managed to speak weakly, with caught Starscream's attention who ran to his side.

"Quiet you big lug, What where you even thinking?! NO ONE SPEAKS TO MEAGTRON LIKE THAT EXCEPT ME," Starscream yelled and worriedly scolded his friend as he open the damaged chest part and looked inside. "You're lucky you're are in this bad shape or I would Blast Your Aft half way across the galaxy!"

The damage was bad and quickly Starscream called to his Trine mate's that here behind him looking on, they too were a bit shocked on what happened.

"Don't just stand there! We need to move Skyfire to the med-bay Now!" their Trine leader demanded and then turned around and faced Skyfire once more and treated him "And YOU, Don't You Dare Join The Allspark After I Found You So Soon! Or Primus Know I Will Hunt You Down!"

This almost put a smile to Skyfires lips if he had the energy, it felt good to know his friend hadn't changed that much as he feared he had.

"I never seen screamer this, I don't know .. worried," Skywarp whispered to the blue seeker.

Thundercracker himself didn't know what to think of this nether, Starscream never mentioned Skyfire before, but again their Trine Leader had many secrets.

"They obviously were close, just do was he says," Thundercracker replayed back to Skywarp.

"Right, hold on then," Skywarp said as he and the trine where holding Skyfire and with a Crack they where gone to the med-bay.

Unaware to them the parts on the cave disappeared and the four Autobot's came out from their hiding trick.

"Finally, I started to wonder if they would ever leave," Hound said and added "Come on we better help the others!"

They all also went their way to find Optimus and the others.

At the med-bay Starscream was working on Skyfire terminated for his survival, Skywarp and Thundercracked also help in what ever way they could of their knowledge.

-STARSCREAM!- a voiced screamed in the blue, red white seekers audio receptors with made him back away and put both hand on his head as he replyed.

-WHAT! OH MIGHTY LEADER-

-WHAT YOUR TONE SEEKER, I ORDER YOU TO JOIN THE BATTLE NOW- Megatron ordered.

Starscream ignored the order and went back on repairing Skyfire, his trine noticed, but was it ever a wise move to ignore their leader?

"He called on us didn't he?" Thundercracker asked as he watched Starscream ignore him and just continuing with his work "Starscream we need to join in or ales we get punished for disobey him"

"I'm not getting punished, not liked him," Skywarp said and meant Skyfire, he didn't want to end up like that, which made him fearful to follow Starscream's lead and ignore the order.


	2. Chapter 2

"By all means GO! Follow that bucket head for all I care" Starscream yelled at them.

Thundercracker and Skywarp put down their tools and ran outside to join the others, with left Stascream alone in the med-bay, but it didn't matter as he was used to being alone.

Right now he didn't care about anything, but for Skyfire's repair, gone for a millennia and Only to get himself shot by Megatron, was this some kind of joke from Primus?

"There, that should do it" Starscream muttered, bit nervous after all Skyfire's systems where sensitive after begin in the ice for so long.

Waiting was the worst part, but slowly Skyfire came back online looking up at Starscream who then slapped him Hard.

"Don't ever do that again or I swear to you! You will Regret It!" Starscream Treated, but in reality he was glad Skyfire was Alive.

"He wanted me to kill! I-i can't do that Starscream" Skyfire told him as he looked away.

"We are at War Skyfire, We do what must be Done! Especially if it means to kill the enemy" Starscream schooled him.

"It doesn't change the fact it's wrong to do so" Skyfire said stubbornly, all life is secret.

"Arrhh, I forgotten how stubborn you can be to your believes" Starscream reply and continued "Do you know the sacrifices I had to do when this war started? I gave up on my dream and followed Megatron in believe of a better Cybertron!"

"The Autobots had their chance to fix everything when Optimus Prime took over as the new Prime!" Starscream pointed out and added as he recalled his memory"But did he? Frag No, That Slagger just continued where the last Prime left off and continued this war"

"Skyfire Don't you remember how back on Cybertron how hard it was for us to get into the Academy? Only because of a system the Council put in place, believing our frames is less equal to theirs! And to a purpose we were forced to work with only because we were created for it?!" the seeker almost yelled, The memory where not the happiest.

"I Remember" Skyfire looked away it was indeed true.

"I refuse to believe in the council and their Prime! They have done us nothing good but suffering" Starscream stated.

"But this isn't right!" Skyfire tired once more.

"For Primus sake Skyfire everyone dies at some point, What difference would it make if we put the trigger?!" Starscream told him.

Skyfire just stared at his partners deep red optic as he said those words. "You have changed"

"Of course I have, I did what I had to survive" the seeker agreed and added with a soft voice, "But you Skyfire, you stayed the same"

Skyfire watched as Starscream walked away from him and looked at his own reflection in the ice.

"Ha how lucky you been all these years, sleeping by this war as it was nothing, not knowing how many city's I helped Megatron destroyed on Cybertron"

"You know the funny part Skyfire? I enjoyed it even if it was just for a minute, the Autobot's got what they deserve after letting our people suffer all those years … after all the years I suffered under their rule"

"No, after all the years we have been together, I don't believe you would want to kill" Skyfire stated and added " I know you, you wouldn't do that Starscream"

"You been Asleep for millions of vorns! I have changed over the years trying to win this war with Megatron" Starscream argued.

"No, he changed you" Skyfire pointed out and just sat watching the seeker as well listening to his words.

"Don't be ridiculous! The war Changed me" Starscream almost yelled at his friend, realizing this argument could go on forever, how could he make Skyfire understand?

His partner wasn't a part of the war back on cybertron, he hasn't seen the horrors the Autbot's have done to their people. But there are records back at the Nemesis, Soundwave did keep a watchful optic over the archives.

"Where are the others?" Skyfire asked as he broke the silence between them.

Starscream optic's shifted again to his partner "They all are Fighting the Autobot's outside"

"Shouldn't we join them?" Skyfire asked once more, it didn't feel right to stay here when the other's where fighting.

"You wish to join the other? Now? Ha the others are being defeated by the Autbot's as we speak " Starscream sneered.

Skyfire go up to his feet and offered his hand to Starscream who just watched him with questionable look "Then let's try to win together?"

"You Seriously want to Fight? After our argument with you refuse to kill anyone?" Starscream asked sarcastically.

"Yes, You and me like the old times" Skyfire smiled at him and added "If I remember correctly you did once say we made an unstoppable team"

"That! that was Von's ago, we were explorer's, Fine! someone needs to watch over you"

Skyfire smiled at this as the seeker took hold of his hand and both of them walked their way by the ice tunnel and came outside where the wind hit their frames, It was indeed a Battlefield as con's and bot's shot at each other.

"You Sure about this?" Starscream Questioned once more.

"No not really, But I have you by my side and that is enough" Skyfire said.


	3. Chapter 3

"No not really, But I have you by my side and that is enough" Skyfire said.

"That's encouraging" Starscream muttered to himself.

Megatron himself was seen fighting Optimus with green crystal swords, it did go well at the start, but the Prime managed to punch him. The Decepticon leader was now on the ground but as he was getting up he spotted Skyfire with Starscream and was quite relieved to see them and had a smirk on his face, the fight out here wasn't really going so well.

"Skyfire! Destroy Optimus Prime" Megatron ordered smugly and added "Crush him and all the other Autobot's once and for all!"

Skyfire didn't know what to do, but he needed to act and fast. Starscream quickly pushed him gently and told him.

"Quick pick up the Prime and throw him away!"

Optimus himself went back into fighting Megatron once more. Skyfire however walked over and could now see the Decepticon leader smirk as he went to grab the Prime. Optimus managed to dodge him however.

"Skyfire you don't need to do this!" The Prime tried to reason with him.

Skyfire ignored him tried once more to grab the Prime, he was about to miss him if it wasn't for Megatron shooting at the path making it impossible for the Prime to escape, with that Skyfire picked him up and held him as high as he could and summon all the strength he had and threw him as far away as he could.

Megatron was pleased and saw Optimus land in a snow pile, but there was a big explosion from behind him with made the Decepticon leader to turn around and to see the Autobot's had destroyed their energon with it gone the energy was going back to the Earth's core.

"NO NO! You will pay for this Prime, mark my words!" Megatron yelled in fury and added "Decepticons retreat!"

The Decepticons rose up in the sky and flew away and Skyfire himself followed behind Starscream and his Trine.

"Starscream, he isn't pleased " Skyfire said in a worried tone.

"I Know! Stay away from him once we return to the Nemesis" Starscream told him and looked over to his left at his blue Trine mate.

"Thundercracker, you and Skywarp will watch over Skyfire as I will be dealing with Megatron's Slag" The Second In Command ordered.

"Easy enough" Thundercracker huffed.

"Don't worry screamer, we will watch over your sparkmate" Skywarp teased, oh man this was just too good to be true. Never all his years did he think that Starscream had a lover.

"Skywarp! Am Warning You! Don't you dare do something you will Regret!" Starscream threatened, why? Why? What did he do to deserve such a Trine? The only reasonable was Thundercracker. But he to was a fool compared to himself and Skyfire.

"Haha you should've seen your face" the purple seeker laughed in amused.

"Seen my Face?! Skywarp do you even remember last week?" Starscream asked sweetly as if it was with poison.

A Flashback came running back to the purple seeker remembering an embarrassing punishment, at that point back then he could agree that he did deserve it since it was wrong of him to pull that prank of his, all though it didn't go as planned. The prank was for Swindle, but Starscream got it instead.

But hey he didn't know that screamer would be the one to enter the rec-room when he put his trap prank in place, he had time it perfectly. He knew Swindle went for an evening energon at 5. it was just bad luck that Starscream came instead that day when the bucket filled with black paint fell on his Trine leader when he came in.

"I Remember" Skywarp answered as a shiver came to his spine. His punishment was an unpleasant one.

"Good" Starscream purred, he could feel from their Trine bond that Skywarp had gotten the message through and hopefully wouldn't do anything stupid anytime soon.

Skyfire had no idea where they were flying, but soon he saw a purple tower? It seemed to come up from the sea and as they all got closer a door opened and everyone flew inside, naturally he followed suit and flew in as well.

Inside the Nemesis, everyone went their way to the throne room. Skyfire was about to follow them in there, but Thundercracker stopped him by standing in-front of him.

"Don't go there"

"Why not? Everyone else is going in there" Skyfire said a bit confused, why shouldn't he follow the rest?

"You don't wanna be there trust me" Skywarp said and added, "It's just a boring meeting on how the Autobot's defeated us and the boss yelling"

"Starscream have asked of us to keep you company as he deals with his duties as Second In Command" Thundercracker explained to the shuttle, Skywarp giggled at the words 'duties' as Thundercracker ignored him and added "He will join us later"

"Yeah, but for now, let's show you around in our base" Skywarp smirked and started to lead the walk ahead for the other two. "So this is the hanger of the ship, if any one wish to leave it goes up to the surfers as you seen when we flew in here"

Skyfire nodded at that "Indeed, it was quite impressive for a ship to have such a thing installed, But why is the ship at the bottom of the sea?"

"Well the ship is kinda grounded since the Autbot's shot us down from the sky" the purple Seeker explained as the three of them went their way to the med-bay.

"And this is our med-bay, if you ever feel purging your tanks off this is the place to go, just visit Hood here and you might feel better if not worse as it mostly depends on your luck" Skywarp joked around with a grin on his face.

"That is enough Skywarp, if you going to give him a tour do it without the jokes" Thundercracker told him, why couldn't he behave for 5 minuets before goofing off.

"Aww, come one" Skywarp whined, wing's dropping down a bit.

"Just look at him, he seems half confused" the blue seeker pointed out, Skyfire indeed seemed a bit lost in it.

"I don't mind, really" the shuttle said politely, he didn't want to hurt Skywarps feelings.

"Ha see, he doesn't mind TC" Skywarp smiled and then looked back at Skyfire "Our next stop is Engine room, right this way"

Skyfire followed the dark purple seeker, he seems to like to talk a lot, the Engine room was quite large, but it was also out of commission with made them to move on to show the Escape pods who in turn could just fit two Cybertronians. But a large shuttle like himself had no chance to fit in one of those.

Next stop was Energon storage where they stored all the energon they got from their missions, also at the same floor was the Material storage where metal, wood, spare parts, wires and so on materials where stored as well as weapons.

At the next flour up they had the Rec-room where everyone on this ship fuel up each day and then moved on to the Training deck where one could train their skills in battle with was most important for a Decepticon.

They walked up at the last floor up to show Quarters where each Decepticon member had their own quarters.

"And here are our quarters" Skywarp showed the halls with doors on each wall. And added " Here is my room and that is TC and over there is Screamers"

Skyfire watched as Skywarp pointed at each room with there's where placed next to each other, it wasn't strange for a trine to be close.

"I take it I will have a room as well?" Skyfire asked.

"Of course you will" Thuncercracker answered him this time, what did he think? that he wouldn't have his own quarters?

"There are tons of rooms free on the other side" Skywarp said and walked over there to show as the empty room doors opened. "pick with ever you want"

"But don't I need permission to pick one?" Skyfire couldn't help but to ask, it was like that in the academy as least.

"What? No, you should be fine as long you tell screamer with room you picked" Skywarp told him and watched the shuttle trying to choose a room.

"TC, can you believe this guy? He is to polite and shy to do anything" the dark purple seeker whispered to his trine mate.

"He is" Thundercracker agreed, he wasn't sure how someone with Skyfire personality could be useful in a battle. The shuttle had a strong body which was perfect to destroy things on it path.


	4. Chapter 4

"TC, can you believe this guy? He is too polite and shy to do anything" the dark purple seeker whispered to his trine mate.

"He is" Thundercracker agreed, he wasn't sure how someone with Skyfire personality could be useful in a battle. The shuttle had a strong body which was perfect to destroy things on it path.

Skyfire checked out the other rooms Skywarp spoke of, they all were the same size and it wasn't anything different about them since they were also pretty much a basic rooms.

"I believe I will take this room" Skyfire decided and stepped inside a room that was not that far away from theirs.

"You sure? You could be next to me if you want, what you say? I guarantee we will have fun" Skywarp smirked.

Skyfire didn't seem very comfortable about that idea and Skywarp then got pushed a bit by Thundercracker for suggesting something that stupid.

"What? What did I do now?" the purple seeker question confused, what did he do wrong this time? Can they take a joke?

"Skyfire chooses his own room and it's not for you to say other wise" Thundercracker told him strict.

"I'm fine with this room" Shyfire pointed out, it was right across Starscream's room as well. And added "Just when will Starscream join us?"

The tour around the Nemesis had already passed away 1 hour or so, clearly Starscream would return by now right?

Skywarp looked over at Thundercracker as he was trying to hide his worried expression.

"Starscream will join us shortly, he is just busy doing his duty's as second in command" the blue seeker replied.

That wasn't a total lie but they both didn't know what was happening to their trine leader, he could be taking a beating from Megatron right now or he would have been given a task to finish. It is unknown really.

"How about we go to the training deck, I bet I can get the highest score, just watch me" Skywarp suggested with a grin on his faceplate.

Thundercraker relaxed a bit of that suggestion, at least now they can still buy Starscream time until he arrives.

"Training deck?" Skyfire questioned a bit confused, why would we go there?

"Yes, we will demonstrate our skills and this will give you a excellent chance to learn from us" Thundercracker explained, this made logic didn't it?

"I don't think that is necessary" Skyfire said a bit awkwardly, and tried to convince "I'm a scientist, I didn't need to learn how to fight"

"fortunately you do, scientist or no, everyone knows how to fight now days" Thundercracker pointed out, wow this guy really is a pacifist no joking.

"Besides it is for your own good, this way you can aid Screamer and us in battle" Skywarp said, hoping maybe that would change his mind.

"I-i .. I .. I don't.. know" Skyfire said shyly, was there no running away from this path of violence?

"Look we aren't going to force you, but at least let us teach you how to self-defence" Thundercracker insisted.

Skyfire thought about it, self-defence was different and it could maybe be handy. "Alright"

"Nice, now how about you lead us to the training deck" Skywarp said with a smirk, both Tc and Skyfire looked at the purple seeker as they where processing his words.

"Warp what are you" but before Thundercracker could finish Skywarp cut in. "Give me some credit TC, I'm testing him"

"Testing me?" Skyfire couldn't help but repeat in confusion.

"Yes! You are new and we are going to the Training deck, if makes perfect since for you to lead us there, this way you get to know your way around better" the purple seeker finished explaining.

"Umm... Well … I think it's .. this way" Skyfire looked at the end of the hall, he was pretty sure the training deck was on the middle floor of the ship.

Both seekers started to follow the shuttle as he took his turns through the halls, Skyfire didn't seem very lost, infarct he seemed to know here he was going in which surprised both TC and Warp.

Skyfire had only now arrived and gotten a quick tour and remembered the hole way like it was nothing? Well at least they got to know his memory was working fine under begin in the ice for such a long time. Soon the little group reached the Training dock.

"I believe we are here" Skyfire said quietly and pointed to the room.

"Yepp we are here, you did well for a newbie" Skywarp complemented as he thought to himself "Wow if only I was like this on my first day"

"Let's begin shall we?" Thundercracker asked as he entered the room and the others followed after him in.

The room itself was quite large, but it also looked very empty as well, perhaps everything is stored up somewhere in this room.

"Alright, let's start with some self-defence lessons" the blue seeker declared and added "Warp I need you as a victim"

"Again? Why do I have to play the victim?" the purple seeker grumbled.

"You are much better at it then me and besides you are the only extra person in this room" Thundercracker pointed out in which was true.

With a grumpy face Skywarp walked over to his trine mate and started to play the victim "You owe me a high grade for this"

"You will get it later" Thundercracker rolled his optics, but refocused on the lesson "Listen up Skyfire, you are a large bot and there isn't much for you to worry about, But even the Autobot's have bigger bots around their ranks"

Skyfire nodded at this and continued to listen.

"If a Autobot would hold you by your throat just roll your head to where their thumb lies and you will get out from their grip and even make a run for it"

Thundercracker showed by holding Skywarp by his throat and Skywarp rolled to the side where TC thumb was and got free from the grip. Added

"This way you don't fight all 5 finger that are keeping you in place but just one thumb with little strength to keep you hostage"

"Fascinating, I never thought of it that way" Skyfire said surprised to the information, again he never looked up fighting styles.

Thundercracker smiled at that, at least he was starting to get interested. "Warp, change to face E4"

"E4? Why? Everyone knows how to do that one, it's the most simplest thing to do" Skywarp said.

"To us perhaps but not to him" Thundercraker already changed his position and so did Warp all tho he was still grumpy.

"This one is a very simple one, I'm holding Skywarp hostage as you can see he can't use his arms because of my grip, what should he do?"

It was a good question and Skyfire thought about it before replying back "I'm not sure, but one option is to fly and hope the hostage will let go"

"Not a bad suggestion, that can work at times, in the past there have been hostages refusing to let go " Thundercracker informed him and continued "What you need to do here it to put your leg behind one of him and pull at it, that way I will fall to the ground and Skywarp gets away safely"

As before Skywarp did just that, putting one of his legs behind TC's and pulled at it and TC fell to the ground a while Skywarp walked away.

"See, easy peasy" Skywarp smirked in front the shuttle while TC was getting up from the ground.

"Most interesting" Skyfire agreed as he had made notes on his data-pad he had sub-case out.

Just then the doors to the Training room opened and someone walked in.

"I'm here!" a red, blue seeker said in relief and kept his optics at the shuttle.

Note: what will happen next?


End file.
